


Big Spoon, You Have So Much To Do

by Biromantic_Nerd



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Can be read as platonic or shipping whatever floats your boat, Chronically Ill Eddie Brock, Don't Post To Another Site, Don't copy to another site, Eddie and Venom are still getting used to each other, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Light-Hearted, One-Shot, Oneshot, Other, body sharing and consent themes regarding that, but they are Soft Bois already, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: The loss of sensation over his limbs was comforting, like drifting off to sleep but while being conscious for doing so, as Venom took the reigns with a tender familiarity acquired through time and trust.





	Big Spoon, You Have So Much To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01nm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/gifts).



> wrote this with the idea that Eddie Brock has chronic pain and is chronically ill  
> title: "Your Best American Girl" by Mitski

**You sound small.** Venom pointed out, concerned. They smoothed out corporal parts of their manifestation into a softened blur to lay more gently upon him, featherlight and anxious in their touch.

"I just need some rest, darling." Eddie said, voice carefully raised this time. He kept his eyes stubbornly open, even though sleep beckoned for him.

**Then rest, Eddie.** They responded, as if it were that simple, and the smooth oil-sheen surface of them wrapped themselves around Eddie more securely like a blanket being tucked in.

"Can't." Eddie tried to explain, tried not to sigh in case Venom misread that as a sign of annoyance instead of weariness; it was, strangely, still possible to have miscommunication amongst them despite being privy to each others' innermost emotions and thoughts. "I have things to do."

**What things?**

Eddie really did sigh at that. "Everything. I've been putting stuff off, and now I've got to do it. Go on, let me up."

Venom followed unfailingly as Eddie sat up in the bed, a wave that always returned to shore no matter how many times it left for the ocean.

Eddie paused, dizzy, his body locked stiffly with the sudden aborting of motion, and he closed his eyes. The relief that gave upon his aching eyes was immediate, and he wanted nothing less than to lay back down and keep his eyes closed.

**Sleep?** Venom asked and shifted around him in soft ripples, a leaf fallen in a sleeping pond gently rippling across its now awakened water.

Eddie frowned, shook his head while keeping his eyes closed. "I need to shower. It's been too long."

The sensation of feeling someone else's emotions never ceased to be an experience Eddie couldn't put into words. Venom's surprise jolting quietly through his existence, more like an acquiring of simple fact than any sensation of physicality, was gathered into Eddie's being with no fanfare other than Eddie's own surprise surfacing as well as a result.

"Humans are supposed to shower daily." Eddie reminded them, and their surprise eased into a sense of understanding.

**It's been two weeks.** Venom mused, processing the information thoughtfully.

Eddie winced and opened his eyes. "Yeah, well. Like I said. I need to shower."

He didn't yet get up however; the deep ache in his bones anchoring him down.

**Humans need to sleep too, Eddie, love.** Venom reminded him gently.

Eddie smiled.

"Tuck me in?" He asked, relenting, and he could feel Venom's delight ripple through the both of them.

**Of course.**

The loss of sensation over his limbs was comforting, like drifting off to sleep but while being conscious for doing so, as Venom took the reigns with a tender familiarity acquired through time and trust.

And then, before long, he truly was asleep.

* * *

Eddie woke with bleary eyes and a feeling of enveloping warmth.

Venom laid draped over him like the most delicate of blankets, a cocoon of warmth and companionship.

Eddie smiled and, barely having to lean his head, placed a soft kiss upon the nearest region of Venom that he could reach.

"Morning," He greeted, voice sleep rough but content. He was so comfortable and he didn't want to move, but he knew he _should._

**Stay!** Venom pleaded. And they took root in physical coils, holding on to the corners of the mattress stubbornly, as if Eddie had been about to stand and wanted to have immediate countermeasures in case he did so.

"I need to shower, love." Eddie frowned. He didn't want to upset Venom, but he was still trying to figure out how to better establish boundaries when required, and he was unsure of how to proceed since he wanted to stay but he needed to get up and shower like he should have last night.

The sudden surge of smugness - strong and intense - broke Eddie out of his musings. **No,** Venom was downright gleeful. **You don't.**

Eddie turned his head slightly, craning to look over his shoulder and gauge to see if their expression gave away any human tells of emotion. Venom's arms rippled happily in their manifestation, limbs composed of waterfalling rivers of black, as they held Eddie, their teeth gleaming even in the dim room as they smiled, their head-like lump the most definitive shape formed of their body.

**We showered for us.** Venom revealed, and Eddie's breath caught in his throat painfully. **Stay, Eddie. Stay!**

"You showered for us?" Eddie asked, confused, heart pounding and the beginnings of upset blossoming, as he turned back to lie on his pillow, now facing away from Venom and their smile. "When was this - what was I doing while we did this?"

**Sleeping.** Venom answered simply, and their glee had quieted down now that they were sensing Eddie's emotions underneath the boister of their own. **Don't understand. Why are you upset, Eddie?**

Eddie didn't answer, couldn't think of a way to begin.

Venom seemed to take it as a cue to go on. **We are doing this for us! All the things you want to do instead of sleeping or being with us, we have done! So now you may sleep, love, and stay with us, instead of doing boring things like showering and vacuuming!**

The pause afterwards felt akin to the sensation of holding one's breath. Eddie rubbed at his chest idly as Venom's silent nervousness thrummed within him.

"I need.... I think I need to think about this." Eddie said quietly. Venom's nervousness deflated into despair. "Hey, hey," Eddie crooned, "I love you. You know that."

**But you are mad?**

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but stopped. "I don't know. I - I don't know how I feel." At that, Venom seemed to understand. Eddie felt his shoulders relaxing in response, relieved; he hadn't been aware of the painful tension in them until it was gone.

"What, exactly, did we do?" Eddie asked slowly. He leaned further into the mattress and Venom's physical manifestations of limbs, settling in comfortably as he closed his eyes, both as a sign of good faith that he was willing to hear Venom out and also as a way to receive tactile reassurance to help ease both of their discomfort.

Venom's excitement jolted through them before Eddie felt them try to contain it for Eddie's sake, nervous about the reception of what they were about to say, but proud to show off their accomplishments at the same time.

**Did laundry. Showered and got us clean! Got dressed in clean clothes, Eddie.** For the the first time, Eddie realized that he was wearing pajama pants and a shirt, as opposed to his usual method of tiredly kicking off his clothes for the day and just wearing underwear to bed because he couldn't be bothered. **Did the dishes.** Venom paused, and Eddie opened his eyes to look at them as they slithered restlessly over his body in embarrassed waves. **Redid the dishes.**

"Oh?" Eddie questioned, amused.

Venom huffed. **Wrong soap. Bubbles everywhere. We had to clean the floor too.**

Eddie stared at the ceiling, feeling off kilter. "We...got a lot of stuff done while I was asleep."

Venom preened.

Eddie closed his eyes. "I'm. I'm not gonna think about the _how_ right now. But yeah, babe, we can stay in bed for a while."

More smug than a cat, Venom gladly took their momentary victory, wiggling where they were tangled around Eddie in a blanket of hug made up of tendrils and limbs alike.

Eddie burrowed further deeper into the embrace and tried to drift back to sleep.

And frowned as the thought struck him that Venom might use their body to finish off more chores if he did fall asleep.

**Won't, Eddie,** Venom softly promised, **Not if you didn't like it.**

"Thanks, love." Eddie smiled, warmth filling his heart from his happiness and Venom's happiness - _their_ happiness. "I appreciate it. I'll get back to you on that."

Venom's feeling of hope felt like cocoa on a cold day, felt like the first sip of coffee after a long night.

Eddie's smile softened. Venom cozied up closer, and they were together in soft harmony as Eddie drifted off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was going to be titled "My Body Is A Cage" because it was going to focus heavily on the idea of chronically ill!Eddie Brock not struggling with his body because he shares a body with Venom but struggling because of chronic illness/chronic pain, and sharing a body with Venom actually helps him out. I have a lot of feelings about it, might come back in the future and do another Venom and Eddie fic about that, who knows


End file.
